jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jorvik Wild Horse
The Jorvik Wild Horse is a magical yet fictional horse breed in Star Stable Online. They are usually sold yearly by Gary Goldtooth. Description "Around Jorvik's less accessible spots, herds of free-roaming Jorvik Wild Horses can be found. This breed is thought to be particularly special due to the vibrant colours and patterns on the horses' body and coat. Colours such as blue, red, green, purple and orange aren't unusual, and even the horses' eyes can be unusually coloured in violet, red or clear blue. This horse is believed to have emerged in symbiosis with the Pandoric energy flows, which is said to explain their unique colouring. Many also believe the horses to have certain magical abilities. Jorvik Wild Horses are usually a little shorter and more thick -bodied than most - similar to the Fjord Horses - but can also have other variations in the height of their withers. Their unique colours and patterns don't ever seem to show up when they're around civilization, but they display at their strongest when out in nature." ''- Old Description - Star Stable Online. ''"Jorvik is home to beautiful and majestic horse breeds from around the world, but the most amazing horses of all can only be found on this island. Horses with manes and tails in rainbow colors beyond imagination, horses that shimmer like jewels or burn with the fury of the elements -- theses are the Jorvik Wild Horses! Jorvik Wild' isn't a breed but rather a trait that can manifest in any horse born feral in the remote corners of the island. In olden ties, the vibrant hues and mystical qualities of the Jorvik Wild were the stuff of myths and legends. Only the Keepers of Aideen know the truth -- that the Jorvik Wild's appearance is a response to Pandoric energy flow. This explains why the horses hide their true state around towns and cities, only revealing their true form in nature, where Pandoric energy is stronger.'' The Jorvik Wild trait cannot be passed on via breeding, which makes these horses exceedingly rare. Only those handlers with the Wild Whispering gift can entice them (to) go under saddle. To ride one requires a special bond indeed." - New Description - Star Stable Online Color Change The Jorvik Wild Horses have a special magic that makes them change colours. When In the wild, they change from their neutral colours to their natural colours, influenced by Pandoric energy. When the horse approaches Jorvik's different villages it regains its more realistic colors. Colors, Pricing, and Location Icelandic In a competition started on the Instagram account @My_Star_Stable_Horse, Star Stable Online's players were encouraged to create their own horse by following a few steps, and then posting it on to their Instagram account with the tag #mystarstablehorse. One winner would win their designed horse into the game. When the winner was chosen, the SSO-team announced that it and an additional two horses would be sold in the game for a limited time and in June of 2016 the three colors were released. The first three Jorvik Wild Horses horses were a Generation 2 breed using the Icelandic Horse model. They were available during the limited periods of 8-15 of June 2016, 19-26 of July of 2017 and Sept. 18 - Oct. 16 of 2019. They were sold by Gary Goldtooth in Firgrove and cost 399 Star Coins each. Jwhpurple.jpg|Purple and Grey to Grey B-DG.jpeg|Blue to Dark Grey Jwhred.jpg|Red and Black to Black '''First Place Winner * Natural colour: Purple with faint lilac colored leopard spots on back. * Neutral colour: Light grey with black socks and black mane Second Place Winner * Natural colour: Blue with lighter blue socks and mane * Neutral colour: A slightly darker grey with black-ish mane Third Place Winner * Natural colour: Dark black-looking brown with red socks and mane * Neutral colour: Black with black mane Shire The second three Jorvik Wild Horses were a Generation 2 breed using the Shire model. They were available during the limited periods of the 1st-15th of February 2017, July 18 - Aug. 1 of 2018, and Sept. 18 - Oct. 16 of 2019. They were sold by Gary Goldtooth in Firgrove and cost 599 Star Coins each. Jwhhotpink.jpg|Pink and White to Flaxen and Light Grey Jwhicyblue.jpg|Blue and Black to Black Jwhforest.jpg|Green and Brown to Flaxen Chestnut Horse 1 * Natural colour: Grey with a neon pink mane and socks and pastel coloured spots * Neutral colour: Grey with darker grey spots, beige mane and socks Horse 2 * Natural colour: Black with electric blue mane and socks * Neutral colour: Black with deep black mane Horse 3 * Natural colour: Lightish brown with green mane, socks and muzzle and green tint to back * Neutral colour: Bright brown with white mane, socks and muzzle Another three variations of the Shire model were available during the limited periods of the 17th-31st of January 2018, Feb. 20th- March 6th of 2019, and Sept. 18 - Oct. 16 of 2019. They were sold by Gary Goldtooth in Firgrove for 599 star coins each. 20180117 132949317 iOS.jpg|Orange and purple to bay 20180117 132841024 iOS.jpg|White and pastel to steel grey 20180117 133149465 iOS.jpg|Golden to Palomino Horse 1 * Natural colour: Golden with golden mane, socks and muzzle * Neutral colour: Palomino colouring- beige with white mane and socks and a dark muzzle. Horse 2 * Natural colour: White with pastel coloured socks, mane, tail and stripe along the head and back, * Neutral colour: Steel grey with white mane, socks and stripe on the head. Horse 3 * Natural colour: Orange with plum purple back, mane, socks and muzzle. Back has faded white spots. * Neutral colour: Beige brown and dark brown mane and socks. Yet another variation of the Shire model was released during the October 24 update along with the Halloween Event of 2018 and takes on the same appearance of Galloper Thompson's Jorvik Wild Horse. Since the update, this particular JHW is only available for purchase during Halloween at Galloper's Keep. It is sold for 599 SC. Horse 1 * Natural colour: Black with orange mane, socks and muzzle * Neutral colour: Sun Bleached Black Lusitano Two variations using the Lusitano model were teased on SSO's social media June 19, 2019 and were purchasable June 26, 2019 to July 24, 2019. Can perform the special "Piaffe" motion that regular Lusitanos can. They were sold for 950 SC each. JwhCT-BD.png|Cherry Tree to Brindle Dun JwhBT-SGA.png|Birch Tree to Steel Grey Appaloosa Horse 1 * Natural Colour: Cherry tree wood textured body with Cherry tree blossom mane and tail * Neutral Colour: Brindle Dun Horse 2 * Natural Colour: Birch tree wood textured body with green leaves mane and tail * Neutral Colour: Steel Grey Appaloosa Trivia * Jorvik wild Horses, like most other magical horse breeds on Jorvik cannot change mane styles (except for the Icelandic versions) * Sometime between the first release of the Icelandic JWH's in 2016 and their second release in 2017, their colors were brightened and given more saturation in their magic forms. No explanation or update about this change has been given by Star Stable. * The Jorvik Wild Horse is the first horse that was customized by Star Stable Online players. * Originally the Icelandic Jorvik Wild Horses were going to be put on edited versions of the Gen 1 Fjord horses, but they were changed to the Icelandic model sometime before their release. * In the player's stable, the Jorvik Wild Horse will be it's natural (magic) color. * On the 12th September of 2019, all of the Jorvik Wild Horses were updated to run at the same speeds as the other horse breeds. * The Shire Jorvik Wild Horse is unable to wear leg-wraps. Category:Star Stable Online Category:Horse Breeds